Onion Note
by KUROUJI
Summary: Lucky item Cancer hari ini adalah... Onion note. Sayangnya, Midorima Shintarou tidak tahu onion note itu benda apa, dan membuatnya sial karena terpaksa menanyakannya pada Takao Kazunari. / MidoTaka. RnR?


"_Ohayou…_"

"T-takao?"

"Shin-chan? Huah, aku masih mengantuk."

"T-takao, aku takut."

"E-eh?! Kenapa?"

"A-aku…"

…

* * *

Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. **Onion Note** © Perusahaan yang menciptakannya. C**over image** © the rightful owner.

Genre : **Romance**, **Humor** mungkin? /kicked

Pairing : **MidoTaka.**

Warning : **BL**, **shounen-ai**, (probably) **OOC** and **typo(s)**, garing, gaje, dsb (?).

_Yosh, you've been warned_ /plak. _Still mind to read?_

-KUROUJI

…

* * *

_**Onion Note**_

Sinar mentari pagi bersinar cerah secerah warna surai Kise Ryouta, menembus tirai putih tipis dan tepat mengenai mata _minus_ seorang pemuda pengidap penyakit bernama _miopi_ sekaligus _tsundere_. Pemuda itu terbangun dan memakai kacamata miliknya sebelum bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Lalu kakinya turun dan meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari sepasang sendal rumahan berkepala kelinci hijau dan membawanya berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Huah, sudah pagi, _nodayo_," pemuda itu mengucek matanya sebentar, dan melihat-lihat pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya. Kemudian, setelah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dia segera menyalakan televisi yang menayangkan acara pagi kesukaannya—sebut saja _Onee-sama_ yang maha benar dan bernama _Oha-Asa_.

"_Ne, ohayou!_"

"_Ohayou, nodayo!_" pemuda tadi jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan dengan OOC. Tak lupa mata berbinarnya selalu ada ketika menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan _Onee-sama_ yang dipujanya itu.

"Peringkat keberuntungan teratas untuk hari ini! Adalah… _Aquarius_!"

"Kuroko beruntung sekali, _nodayo_," komentarnya selagi menaikkan kacamata ber-_frame_ hitam di batang hidungnya.

"_Lucky item _kalian untuk hari ini adalah… ta-daaaaah!"

"…"

"_Neko-mimi_! Ya, _neko-mimi_!"

"…"

Kesunyian melanda ruangan itu kecuali suara dari televisi itu sendiri. Namun keributan mulai terjadi lagi saat peringkat keberuntungan nomor 11 dibacakan, yaitu _Cancer_, zodiak dari si pemuda yang _fanboying_ tadi.

"_Cancer_ hari ini kurang beruntung! Yah, sayang sekali. Tapi dengan _lucky item_ yang akan menemani kalian, kalian akan baik-baik saja. Nah _lucky item_ kalian adalah…"

"A-apa itu, _nodayo_?" si penonton membatin dengan cemas.

"_Onion note!_"

"…"

"Ya, _onion note_!"

Ngg… si pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan bingung.

"_Onion note_ itu benda apa… _nodayo_."

Dia bingung. Tak lama setelahnya, acara tv itu berakhir. Pemuda itu segera meraih ponselnya dan membuka situs pencarian untuk mencari apakah gerangan _onion note_ itu. Dan hasilnya…

_Keywords did not match with any result. Make sure all the—_

"E-eh?! J-jadi bagaimana?!"

Ini pertama kalinya dia tidak tahu benda apa yang akan dibelinya sebagai _lucky item_. Karena itulah, dia segera memanggil teman sekelasnya di sekolah—yang mungkin bisa dipercaya—dengan ponselnya. Sebut saja nama mereka, Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari.

.

Takao Kazunari sedang cengar-cengir sembari terduduk di kasurnya, dan dari paha sampai ujung kakinya masih tertutup oleh selimut. Pikirannya membayangkan wajah Midorima Shintarou yang ketakutan karena tidak tahu benda apa yang menjadi _lucky item_-nya.

"Aku tahu kok."

"Eh, kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya," di seberang sana, Takao mengangkat bahu. "Tapi pertolonganku ini tidak gratis, lho, Shin-chan."

"A-apa saja, _nodayo_. Minta apa saja yang masih wajar dan aku akan memberikannya untukmu," Midorima berkata gugup, lagi-lagi menaikkan kacamatanya. Salah-salah bicara, bisa-bisa dia terkena jebakan _Takaoman_.

"_Onion note_ itu buku catatan," ujar Takao.

"Aku tahu itu, _Baka_o, Tak_aho_, Kazunar_idiot_. _Onion note_ itu, apa. Pasti bukan buku catatan sembarangan, _nodayo_."

"Memang bukan," ujar Takao lagi. "Aku tahu dimana kau bisa membelinya. Pasti tidak ada di toko _lucky item_ langgananmu."

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu tolong aku, _nodayo_."

"Aku jemput Shin-chan sebentar lagi. Lalu kita pergi membelinya. Pembayaran informasinya nanti saja di sekolah, hehe."

Midorima merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkah teman sekelas dan setimnya itu yang mendadak pintar. Tapi dia mengangguk saja dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sepelan mungkin yang dibalas dengan kikikan _absurd_ si lawan bicara.

.

"_Saa_, ini dia," Takao nyengir lebar, menyodorkan plastik putih berisi benda yang katanya bernama _onion note_. Dia baru saja keluar dari toko aneh yang gelap—menurut Midorima—dan keluar bersama barang yang tidak kalah aneh. "Ini toko ajaib," ujar Takao, seakan membaca pikiran Midorima.

"Ajaib apanya, _nodayo_," Midorima memasang wajah teflon dan bersandar di bagian belakang _ricksaw_, sementara Takao mulai duduk di _bangku pengemudi_. Tangannya memeluk bungkusan plastik itu dengan erat dan wajah penuh rindu. "Sudah, cepat. Aku tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah, _nodayo_."

"_Ryoukai_, Shin-chan," Takao nyengir lagi, kemudian berjuang mengayuh pedalnya agar dia dan Midorima bisa sampai di sekolah tanpa terlambat sehingga dia bisa meminta syarat yang akan diajukannya nanti.

.

Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 1 dan 2 yang berdiri berdampingan. Pelajaran Hyuga-_sensei_ yang menyeramkan baru saja berakhir. Takao segera berlari-lari ke tempat duduk Midorima dan menariknya bangun. Iris gelapnya berbinar-binar, menatap iris hijau _emerald_ milik Midorima yang balik menatapnya dengan enggan.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan! Sekarang waktunya!"

"Bakao," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, kemudian berdiri.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan, yang satu dengan semangat, yang satu lagi dengan enggan. Tak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah taman di belakang sekolah. Tidak ada satupun orang disana kecuali mereka berdua, sejauh yang Midorima lihat. Si _raven_ yang bersemangat mulai bersandar nyaman di sebuah bangku, dan si hijau lumut mengikutinya, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Langsung saja, _nodayo_. Cepat katakan permintaanmu, aku harus menemui seorang guru sehabis ini," si hijau lumut, Midorima, berkata dengan nada memerintah.

"_Maa, maa_, jangan jahat begitu, Shin-chan," Takao memajukan bibirnya, kemudian mengeluarkan _onion note_ yang tadi pagi dibelinya dari saku Midorima. "Aku tidak meminta yang sulit-sulit. Begini, peraturan pertama…"

_Ada peraturan? Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan si bodoh ini, _nodayo_?_ Midorima berpikir dengan kesal, sementara gerak-gerik badannya masih berlagak _cool_.

"…Shin-chan harus menulis apapun yang aku perintahkan. Di buku catatan itu. Kemudian Shin-chan harus menyebutkannya."

"Hn."

"Kedua, Shin-chan tidak boleh berbicara maupun berbisik selama 5 menit sejak permintaanku dimulai. Kecuali, untuk menyebutkan apa yang aku minta untuk ditulis."

"Hn."

"Ketiga, jangan marah atau kesal setelah 5 menit itu berakhir."

Midorima sedikit heran. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan berkata, "Baiklah, _nodayo_."

"_Saa_, mari kita mulai!" Takao berseru senang, menepuk-nepuk lengan Midorima. "Nah, lima menit dimulai dari sekarang! Shin-chan, tulislah 'aku tidak ingin menyakiti Takao'!"

"Ap—"

"Shin-chan, peraturan tetaplah peraturan," Takao bergumam manis, membekap mulut Midorima dengan tangannya.

Midorima mendengus, menjauhkan tangan Takao dari wajahnya. Tangannya yang di-_tapping_ kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang pulpen, dan dia mulai menulis dengan kirinya.

_Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Takao._

"Nah, sekarang katakan!" Takao mengangguk semangat.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Takao… _nodayo_," Midorima berujar dengan nada sedatar tembok.

Takao menautkan alis. "Nah sekarang dibawahnya! Tulis lagi, 'aku ingin Takao bahagia'!"

_Srek, srek…_

Midorima menulis dengan cepat, sementara Takao jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

_Aku ingin Takao bahagia._

"Aku ingin Takao bahagia, _nodayo_," lagi-lagi nada datar.

"Huaaah, _sasuga_, Shin-chan," Takao menepuk punggung Midorima dengan semangat. "Nah, sekarang! Tulis—"

Takao berhenti bicara ketika Midorima mengangkat telapak tangannya, menunjukkan _gesture_ bahwa ia ingin jeda sejenak. Si _raven_ tertawa saat Midorima mulai mengucek matanya sendiri.

"Sudah, itu bisa diurus nanti," Takao menarik tangan Midorima menjauh, kemudian melanjutkan perintahnya. "Sekarang, 'aku sangat menyayangi Takao, lebih dari apapun'!"

_Aku sangat menyayangi Takao—_

Tes, tes.

Ada sesuatu menetes ke _onion note_ itu.

—_lebih dari apapun._

"Aku sangat menyayangi Takao… lebih dari apapun—hiks—_nodayo_."

Sesuatu yang menetes itu… air mata Midorima. Takao memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Midorima yang wajahnya penuh air mata dengan tatapan polos.

"Ayolah, Shin-chan, aku tahu kau sedih harus menulis seperti itu karena kata-kata itu pasti adalah kenyataan, iya kan? Tapi kau sudah berjanji," Takao pura-pura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian merentangkan lengan dan memeluk Midorima. Persis seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya yang sedang patah hati. Kemudian Takao berbisik, ke telinga Midorima yang berada tepat di samping wajahnya, "Sekarang, 'aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Takao sampai kapanpun'."

Midorima menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Takao. Dia ingin melancarkan aksi protes tapi tidak bisa. Dia malah mendapati dirinya menangis, dan pikirannya terasa kacau.

_Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Takao sampai kapanpun_, tulisnya.

"A-aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Takao sampai kapanpun, _nodayo_," tangisannya semakin menyedihkan, lalu ia menyingkirkan kacamata dari wajahnya, dan Takao kini mengelus surai hijau lumutnya.

"Nah, nah, Shin-chan, ini yang terakhir. 'Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar selalu bisa bersama Takao'," Takao kini mengacak surai yang tertata rapi itu.

"Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan…" kali ini dia bahkan tidak kuat untuk menulis. _Onion note_ itu dilemparnya ke bawah bangku taman. Ujung jarinya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk menghapus air matanya. "…agar selalu bisa bersama Takao."

"Shin-chan, kau sudah berkeja keras, terima kasih," Takao ikut menangis terharu, dan menyandarkan kepala Midorima yang terisak ke bahunya.

"T-takao _kuso_!"

Ternyata lima menit sudah berlalu, dan Midorima nyaris menendang Takao ke ujung taman. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini, _nodayo_?!"

"Karena Shin-chan menulis di _onion note_," ujar Takao polos.

"Aku tidak mengerti," air mata Midorima sudah mengering, walaupun jejak air mata masih tersisa di pipi porselennya.

Takao menunduk dan memungut _onion note_ yang tergeletak menyedihkan di bawah bangku. "Ini _onion note_. Bukan sembarang _note_, tapi _note_ yang bisa membuat seseorang menangis."

"Kenapa bisa begitu, _nodayo_," Midorima mendengus kesal, menaikkan letak kacamata yang kini sudah dipakainya lagi.

"Mm, begini… _Onion note_ ini mengandung _allyl propyl_, bahan yang terkandung dalam bawang, yang bisa membuat orang menangis ketika mengupasnya. Sama seperti bawang itu, ketika kita menulis di _onion note_ ini, bahan itu akan menguap dan membuat si penulis menjadi menangis," Takao menjelaskan, masih dengan wajah polos.

"Takao…" Midorima menatap Takao dengan heran. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar, _nodayo_?"

"Sejak aku tidak sengaja menonton berita…"

Hening sejenak.

"Lalu masalahnya, kenapa kau menyuruhku menulis disitu, _nodayo_?!" Midorima mulai mengamuk dan menunjuk-nunjuk Takao dengan marah.

"Karena aku ingin melihat Shin-chan membicarakan hal romantis sambil menangis," kali ini, wajah Takao lebih polos.

"Idiot," Midorima memalingkah wajahnya, dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

"Tenang saja, Shin-chan, permintaanku hanya itu kok," Takao cengar-cengir dan mendorong Midorima agar berdiri dari bangkunya. "Sudah, Shin-chan pergi saja. Katanya mau menemui guru, kan. _Otsukare!_"

"Hn. Aku buang-buang waktu disini, _nodayo_," Midorima menatap Takao dengan angkuh, kemudian berjalan dengan _onion note_ laknat itu yang kini kembali ke sakunya. Biar bagaimanapun, _onion note_ itu tetap _lucky item_-nya—walaupun kenyataannya malah membawa sial.

Takao terkikik, menatap Midorima yang berjalan menjauh. Kemudian dia mengendap-ngendap ke koridor terdekat, dimana ada seseorang yang tinggi berambut pirang sedang bersandar sambil bersiul disana.

"Miyaji-_senpai_, Miyaji-_senpai_," Takao melambai dari ujung koridor.

"Ah, Takao!" Miyaji berhenti bersiul kemudian menyerahkan kamera _pocket_ kepada _kouhai_ basketnya itu. "Terekam dengan sempurna."

"Semua adegan menangisnya?"

"Sempurna."

"Yosh, sesuai janji, kita makan _okonomiyaki_ sepulang sekolah," Takao menyeringai bahagia, menyimpan kamera itu di sakunya, sementara Miyaji menepuk bahu Takao dengan semangat sebelum berjalan meninggalkan si gila yang sekarang tertawa sendiri.

.

"_**Baru kali ini, aku menyadari bahwa Oha-Asa ternyata juga bisa salah, **_**nodayo**_**.**_" —Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, penggemar Oha-Asa.

_o wa ri !_

* * *

ini apa, kok gaje banget bzz-_-

maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, aneh, gaje, dsb-_- gomennasai, readertachi m(_ _)m

_mind to review ? –blinks blinks-_


End file.
